Surrogate Mother Daughter Moment
by cookiesandcream69
Summary: Squeal to Father Daughter Moment. A moment shared between our favorite shy Hyuuga and red eyed beauty Kurenai


Surrogate Mother Daughter Moment

Hinata has escaped her father for the moment, and decided to go to her sensei's and visit her and Asuma junior for a while. She walked up the blue stairs and down the corridor and stopped at Kurenai's door and knocked.

Kurenai woke up to her child crying in the other room. 'Why can't babies be born with the knowledge that I DON'T want to be woken up by their crying is beyond me.' She thought with a grimace. 'But I guess I wouldn't want my child to change for anything.' she smiled at that thought. The red eyed beauty walked into Asuma's room and picked him up, he immediately stopped crying and hugged his mom. "Yeah, wake me up then hug me thinking that everything's alright even though I'm tired..." The genjustu master said to her son, then laughed a bit as Asuma just gurgled and clapped his hands.  
>"GET BACK HERE NOW YOUNG LADY!" Kurenai heard someone yell. 'Is that Hiashi?' she questioned. "No! You scare me!" she heard a female yell this time. 'Hinata? Oh gawd, what's going on?' Kurenai just rolled her eyes and turned towards the bathroom to take a bath with her son, and then get ready for the day.<br>After a nice hot relaxing bath and a nice (messy for Asuma jr.) breakfast, Kurenai dressed Asuma into a clean white shirt, and blue jeans, while herself wore her outfit she wore when she was in charge of team 8. She looked over to the wall behind the sofa and stared at the picture of team 8 when they passed her version of a genin test. Hianta, blushing, standing besides the ever stoic Shino who stood beside Kiba giving a big toothy grin and the peace sign, Kurenai stood behind the bug user with her hand ruffling Hinata's indigo hair with a smile of her own. The widow looked up to her door when she heard a knock and grabbed Asuma's hand and started towards the door.  
>Hinata waited for a moment, and when the door opened, she looked up to see her sensei standing there with Asuma jr. holding Kurenai's hand. "Ohayo sensei." The indigo haired beauty said with a smile. Asuma squealed and latched himself onto Hinata's leg and looked up at her with the biggest smile he could produce. Kurenai chuckled at her son's actions and looked back up to Hinata with a warm smile. "Ohayo Hinata." She then stood aside, gesturing the Hyuuga heiress inside. The heiress hobbled in while Asuma was clinging her her leg, giggling, his crimson eyes filled with merriment.<br>Just about as Kurenai was going to close the door, a foot covered in a black ninja sandal caught the door and swung it open again. The indigo haired chunin and black haired ex-jonin instructor looked towards the entrance of the modest apartment and froze in fear. There stood a livid Hiashi Hyuuga with a dangerous aura surrounding him. The Hyuuga head took one step into the apartment, and the three other occupants took a step back.  
>"Hinata." He spat. "Um..." Hinata said lamely. Kurenai looked towards her student, then smirked when she got an idea. "Hiashi-sama, you look as dashing as ever, please come in for some tea." She said with a bright smile. The evil aura dropped instantly and Hiashi looked somewhat confused, but nodded none the less and walked towards the couch. Hinata and Kurenai locked eyes, the younger woman giving a "wtf" look while the other gave a knowing smile, and at that, Hinata caught on. "Please father, wait out here and watch little Asuma here, while me and sensei make some tea." She said softly with a polite smile. Hiashi nodded, then Asuma wobbled towards him and plopped down on the carpet in front of him while giggling.<br>Hinata and Kurenai walked into the small kitchen and got things ready to make tea. Hiashi looked down to the small child, and the child looked up to him. Crimson met lavender, and the two engaged into a staring contest. Asuma blinked, then giggled and put his arms up in a "pick me up" matter. The byakugan wielder looked at him with a confused look, and the child looked up at him with an anxious look.  
>Kurenai looked to Hinata with an evil smirk and held up a bottle of sake. Hinata had a questioning look on her face, so Kurenai started to explain. "I'm going to spike his drink." This brought a look of realization to the Hyuuga princess' face, then she started to giggle evilly.<br>Hiashi sat on the couch while bouncing Asuma on his lap when he looked up to see his daughter and her former sensei walking out with a tea pot and three cups on a tray. He looked back down to Asuma, then back up to the two women standing there with amused smiles on their faces, then back down to Asuma. "Uh..." Came his intelligent reply, then he set down Asuma onto the floor next to a fox stuffed animal so he could play with it.  
>The three adults (one young adult) sat on the couch and drank tea while making small talk. After a while, Hiashi started to feel weird and wobbled a little in his seat. "What's wrong father?" Hinata asked. "You look a little flushed." The Hyuuga head squinted at his daughter. "I don- I dunno... Wash wron wif yur fashe? It- it loooooks all blrreh." He slurred. "Hiashi-sama, I think it would be best if you were to go home and rest a little." Kurenai said softly while leading Hiashi to the door. "Yo- you know what? yeerrrr right... bu- <strong>swallows puke<strong> buh baaaiii Hinataaaaaa." He grinned and waved.  
>Kurenai closed the door and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest while looking at Hinata with an amused smile. "So what did you do to get your father mad at you?" She asked. The shy Hyuuga looked away with a blush and started to fidget. "Well..." She then told her about the even that has happened that morning. After story time was finished, Kurenai raised an eye brow and started to laugh.<br>After she was done ho ho ho-ing, the red eyed beauty asked Hinata what the tattoo was of. The young kunoichi raised her lavender hoodie and mesh shirt to reveal a long jagged scar near her naval. Kurenai remembered how Hinata got that scar, she was watching from the hide out in the past Hokages' faces carved on that mountain. She remembered how Hinata stepped in the middle of Naruto and Pein and fought to protect Naruto, only to get pierced in the abdomen. She heard the villagers talking about how Hinata confessed her love to the nine tailed jinjuriki before she fought Pein. Her face turned into a soft smile as she saw what was tattoo-ed over the scar.  
>There, tattoo-ed over the scar in a light blue color, was the kanji for peace. Peace. It's the very thing Naruto, Hinata, and the rest of the shinobi of this village fought for. Hinata fought just as hard as Naruto in order to gain peace. After a year of war, the death of Sasuke, Kabuto, and Madara, that is what this world has gained. The five great shinobi villages have signed a permanent treaty, and everyone is getting along.<br>The female jonin looked up to meet the chunin's eyes and gave her a smile. "I like it... A lot." She said. "Th-thank you, sensei." was the bashful reply of the shy Hyuuga. "So..." Kurenai began. "You ask Naruto out yet?" She asked. Hinata snapped her head to face Kurenai and blushed a bright red. "Wh-what?" She asked. "Oh come ooonnn. Don't tell me that you told him how you feel, risked your life to save him, went through a year of war to protect him, only to not ask him out yet." She wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulder and gave her a cheeky smile. "Well... no." Hinata said. "Well then what are you doing here?" The jonin asked. "Go and do it already." She began pushing the blushing girl out the door, and with one final shove, she was out. "Come back and tell me what he says!" She yelled out and started waving.  
>The older kunoichi walked back into her apartment and looked to her child. She sighed and shook her head. "I remember when I asked your father out... it was a disaster... I was a blushing stuttering mess." She chuckled and picked up her son and walked outside to take her son to the park.<p> 


End file.
